Hero Player (RTS)
The Hero Player (name chosen by player) is the story-playable character appearing in The Walking Dead: Road to Safety, and acts as the main protagonist and playable character, however he cannot be played in fights due to not having personal appearance. Pre-Apocalypse The Hero Player found Garret, Darius, Josef, Jonah, Floyd, Aace and Elijah and they made a team, at some point Josef, Jonah, Floyd, Aace and Elijah killed by zombies other three continute their journey, one day they found Nick Parsons and Sandy then they joined the team later they traveled in the woods with Nick's RV until they finally arrived at Woodbury, when the game takes place Post-Apocalypse Road to Woodbury The episode starts with the Hero Player, Garret, Darius, Sandy and Nick Parsons traveling trought the woods when they suddenly arrive at Woodbury, when Gene Gavin stops them and asks them to stay in Woodbury only if they know how to fight and build, later Stevens showns them how to kill the walkers (this serves as a tutorial on how to fight) later they are surprised to see an herd coming so Gene sends a group conformed of Mirabelle, Dusty, Bo, Joe, Jason and Theo, and then stops Hero by saying that they must wait until another mission gets present, however Hero Player can choice what to do: Go to kill the herd: Hero Player goes with Mirabelle and her team, and in the way they find 2 herds of six walkers each one and attacks and kills them, later many other herds approach them but Hero and the team manage succesfully to beat them, later when they return they find that Garret, Darius, Sandy and Mitchell Jr. went on a mission to get another generator as the original one got broke down, later the Hero will go to check them. Wait until another mission: After a few minutes Stevens warn Gene that the Woodbury generator broke down and Gene sends a small team conformed of Garret, Darius, Sandy, Mitchell Jr. and the Hero to the Homemart, then the episode ends Here We Are The episode will start depending on how the previous mission ended. Helped Mirabelle: Mirabelle, Hero Player, Theo, Dusty, Bo, Jason, Joe and John are going to the nearby Homemart when they reach they find Garret, Darius, Sandy and Mitchell Jr. in front of the Homemart, Mirabelle and her part of the group come back to Woodbury while Hero and the other part of the group are going to enter to Homemart when they spot a man named Jim Waited until the Homemart Mission: Hero, Darius, Garret, Sandy and Mitchell Jr. head to the Homemart and as they approach a man named Jim appears. Jim asks the Hero's group that he and his group have been surviving in the Homemart by just a few days and asks if they can stay with the player's group, Garret asks Hero to decline and tell him to fuck off, but Darius asks to allow him. Allow Jim to stay in the group:.The group allows Jim to stay, however Jim orders his group to open fire and slits down Mitchell Jr.'s throat and a fight engages between the two groups, after killing many of Jim's men and hurt a few ones Garret blames you for Mitchell Jr.'s death Tell Jim to "Fuck off": Garret asks Jim to fuck off and Jim says it was a worth try and asks his group to open fire, a fight engages between the two groups and Hero's group kills many of Jim's men and hurt a few ones. after the fight a wounded Jim drags from the floor and asks the Player to forgive him and that he will leave, Darius asks Hero to forgive him and says that everyone commites mistakes, Garret asks to finish him once for all, depending on if Mitchell Jr. gets killed or not two different scenarios will play Mitchell Jr. is dead: Hero Player will either forgive him or not, however Jim calls the rest of his men (the wounded ones) and another fight engages, but Jim manages to escape, however succesfully Sandy shoots him and kills him, later the group enters and takes the generator, and manages to come back to Woodbury Mitchell Jr. is alive: Mitchell Jr. kills Jim's men and enters to take the generator, however Garret says he can't be trusted and Sandy asks to kill him, Garret and Darius to force him to leave the group and Hero chooses the last option and Sandy claims that if he tries to follow them she will kill him. Mitchell leaves As the remaining group heads to Woodbury they get a Walkie-Talkie call from Dr. Stevens saying that there are problems with some new people. The Governor Arrival The supply run group return to Woodbury where they spot two men and a locker with a walker in one side, in the opposite side there is Gene and Dr. Stevens, when Hero asks what's going on, Philip Blake, says that he's gonna take over Woodbury so they don't had to work for Gene anymore, however Gene tries to convince the player's group that Philip isn't even able to keep alive his own brother or niece. Garret questions wich side is the right one, and the side choice is left at player's hands Side with Philip: Hero, Garret and Darius attack Woodbury soldiers indicating they are on Philip's side,Lilly who is in the opposite side says they are traitors, they fight alongside Philip and his brother Brian shoot and kill Gene Gavin, Stevens runs inside Woodbury to warn the other soldiers. Side with Gene: Hero and Lilly join Gene while Garret and Darius join too, as they fight Gene asks the hero,Garret, Darius, Lilly and Sandy to cover him, as they do they find more marauders and they kill them, when they return they find that Gene has been shot after the fight the Woodbury gates opens revealing Dr. Stevens and the fellow Woodburians:Bruce, Gloria, Gabriel and Joshua Lee Hamilton as Lee spots Lilly he instantly sides with her and Gene's team, as this happens Gloria asks why Hero, Garret and Darius are on Philip's side (Determinately) , however Garret tries to convince her to join Philip's side but she refuses, she is taking secretly a knife to stab Garret when Darius notices the action, takes a gun and shoots Gloria, the shot sound starts another fight, after fighting the wave of marauders the bullet sound attracted, the lifeless body of Bruce lies in the ground, as the fight is still Dr. Stevens claims the Player, Garret, Darius, Lilly, Sandy and Lee to get inside Woodbury, all they enter and leave the Blake brothers to deal with the walkers, however the scenario passes to night. Later in the next cutscene Philip throws a grenade trought the fence wich breaks the fence allowing walkers to come in, Nick Parsons, Hero, Garret and Darius take shelter on a woodbury's building, however an herd approaches them and a fight engages, later Hero uses a gun trought the window to shoot walkers and kill soldiers. Philip takes Woodbury finally and takes Sandy and Mirabelle as captives, everyone else is looking horrorified Philip claims that if the other three soldiers don't come out he will kill the woodburians, Garret, Darius and Hero reveal their location and are taken as captives. Rise of Governor Garret, Darius and the Hero are now hostages from Philip Blake, as this happens he claims all woodburians to give up and do not try to fight or he will kill them, as this happens, Brian Blake, his brother, gets shot in the head by Nick Parsons, as now the hostages are released (Garret, Darius, Hero Player, Mirabelle, Sandy) they all escape and another fight engages, Hero spots many of the woodburians on Philip's side and player can choose to either finish them, while Garret and Darius rescue the good woodburians, or cover Garret and Darius while they attack the governor. Attack the Governor's forces: Hero shots all the governor allies while Garret and Darius rescue Theo, Dusty, Joe, Bo, Jason, John and Martinez, as this happens, Governor spots Gabriel, Joshua and Stevens trying to escape and finish them Cover Garret and Darius: Garret and Darius attack the Governor forces, as Hero rescues Theo, Dusty, Bo, Joe, Jason, Martinez and John, while Garret and Darius return with Stevens, Joshua and Gabriel as hostages, however Governor kills them to prevent him from being defeated with Martinez, Jason, Dusty, Joe, Bo, Martinez and Theo attacking as Woodbury army, Stevens, Joshua and Gabriel dead, John,Philip and Lilly attacking over Woodbury. Garret has his sights on Sandy and Mirabelle escaping,Philip shots Nick Parsons since a building, Hero questions what to do next, while Governor shots him in the chest and hero falls unconscious, he wakes up to discover all woodburians under the control of Philip Blake, who has brought a newcomer who introduces herself as Andrea, as someone claims on the door, Philip sends Lilly Caul and Hero to check who's outside, and they discover three people, an police officer,an african woman and an asian man, Lilly asks what their bussiness is here and they answer they're just passing by, Philip passes by and says they can stay in Woodbury, always and when they don't cause trouble, to wich they smile, Hero finds Garret and Darius and asks what happenned, to wich them reply that Philip took over Woodbury and ordered everyone to call him the Governor, Hero either protests this or says they need to escape, however an scream is heard and the mission ends. Getting Supplies The group goes asists the scream they heard before, it is revealed that a soldier in the outskirts was being surrounded by walkers, Garret goes to save him, and the man later introduces as Mark, and states he comes from an airbase, where all the soldiers were ordered to get supplies, the Governor protests they will need supplies if they want to keep people happy, so he secretly sends Hero Player, Garret, Darius, Joe and Bo to steal supplies, so they do. Once in the airforce base, they find is fully empty, and Mark informs the team that most likely everyone left and was only him, a man named Jeremiah then shows up, and asks to be allowed to stay in the group, so Hero can either accept or decline. Allow Jeremiah to stay in the group: Hero and Garret will allow Jeremiah to join the group while he orders his "group" to attack, as he unleashes an herd of walkers who break the airforce base, Mark is separated of the group as they fight walkers, who break in and surround and kill Bo, the remaining group escapes the airforce base, unknowing if Mark was alive or got killed. Reject Jeremiah: Jeremiah will state that he understands that they keep their people safe and orders his group to attack, as he unleashes a large herd of walkers who break the airforce base and surround Mark, Bo offers to go save him but says that "there is too late" and yells at the group to run while he is left behind. With Mark reanimated and Bo killed the remaining group tries to come back to Woodbury, however Darius wants to find and execute Jeremiah, as they spot Jeremiah amongside the herd, they question what he's doing, he replies that he wants to go to heaven, and that everyone should, as this happens Jeremiah gets devoured by his fellow walkers. The remaining group is now on oodbury when they spot a man pointing a gun to his head and questions why he makes that, the man reveals himself as David and reveals that a group is coming to attack Woodbury, but he doesn't want to, player can try to calm him down or don't intervene Calm David down: David will be calmed down and allowed to stay in Woodbury by the good help he made revealing the upcoming group. Don't Intervene: David shots himself in the head and dies. The remaining group now returns to Woodbury and they find Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Andrea and many other people escaping Woodbury, as they run away, Hero, Garret, Darius and Joe enter to Woodbury just to find it half destroyed and empty. Killed Victims *Mitchell Jr. (Indirectly Caused,Determinant) *Jim (Determinant) *Bruce Allan Cooper (Indirectly Caused,Determinant) *Gene Gavin (Indirectly Caused) *David (Indirectly Caused,Determinant) *Nummerable counts of zombies Appearances The Walking Dead: Road to Safety *Road to Woodbury *Here We Are *The Governor Arrival *Rise of Governor *Getting Supplies Trivia *Based on dialogue with other survivors it is confirmed that the Hero Player is male Category:RTS Characters